Julian Nott
Julian Nott is a British film and television music composer, best known for scoring the Wallace and Gromit films, and more recently Peppa Pig. However animation is only one aspect of his work - feature films, television drama and commercials are also very much part of his musical output. Background Julian Nott was born August 23, 1960. His father was Sir John Nott, the British Secretary of State for Defense during the Falklands War. Julian came to music relatively late. After studying Music and Politics and Economics at Oxford University, he worked for a management consultancy firm in the City for a number of years. Finding that not entirely to his liking, he enrolled in the UK’s National Film And Television School, funding his studies by simultaneously working freelance for the Economist Publications. After film school, Julian worked as an independent documentary film producer, making films for Channel Four Television, Art Channel and WGBH Boston. Along the way he qualified as a (non-practicing) barrister. He wrote and directed the 2001 comedy, "Weak at Denise." Musical Career At film school, Julian met the animator Nick Park, writing the music for his early Wallace and Gromit films. When these films became such a huge success, the offers starting coming in and Julian switched to film scoring full time. His work still includes much animation, however also includes feature films and television drama. Nott is currently a director of the Performing Right Society and the Mechanical Copyright Protection Society. Nominations and Awards In 2006, Julian won an Annie Award for his score on Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and an Ivor Novello Award in 2009 for the Wallace and Gromit film "A Matter of Loaf and Death." As a producer, he received a BAFTA nomination for the short film "Chicken," in 1990. Scores The Decoy Bride: Julian Nott also composed the scores for the 2011 film, "The Decoy Bride." These scores were recorded January 2011. * Decoy Bride Piano Piece * Island Voice Over * Decoy Bride Guitar Romance Nick Park: * A Grand Day Out (Wallace and Gromit) * The Wrong Trousers (Wallace and Gromit) * A Close Shave (Wallace and Gromit) * Curse of the Were-Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit) * A Matter of Loaf and Death (Wallace and Gromit) * Stage Fright Other Movies and Television Shows: * The Royal Bodyguard * The Entire Lark Rise to Candleford Series * Heavy Petting * Peppa Pig * My Mother's Courage * Gentlemen's Relish * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * New Year's Day * Weak at Denise * Christmas Carol-The Movie * A Man of No Importance * Confessions of a Diary Secretary * The Cazalets * Transit * The Vice * Tales from the Crypt (1989) * Lorna Doone * Shoot the Messenger * A Respectable Trade * Death in Holy Orders * Gifted * Anna and the Moods * Flatworld * Sunburn * War Game Media Samples of Julian's Music can be heard on his official website, juliannottmusic.com, under the category "Listen." External Links * http://www.juliannottmusic.com/Julian_Nott/Welcome.html Category:Musician